


It Wouldn't Be So Bad

by Drpepperly



Series: Kyouhaba week! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, bloody noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually a volleyball to the face ruins a person's day, for Yahaba Shigeru a volleyball to the face may have just made his day if not his entire year. Though it still ruined his practice jersey.</p>
<p>Kyouhaba week day 2:<br/>touch//jealousy</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Be So Bad

“Yahaba-chan~” A smooth voice cries as an arm is slung around Yahaba’s shoulders, the weight of the male now leaning on him causes the slim boy to stumble forward slightly and the volleyball he was holding falls to the floor.

He stoops to pick it up with a sigh before turning to face the innocently mischievous grin that usually adorns his captain’s face, “Yes, Oikawa-san? Is there something I can help you with?”

His senpai tells him to leave the cleaning to the rest of the team and pulls him off to their clubroom to discuss tactics and the like as they have been doing since the first month of Oikawa’s captaincy. At first it had baffled him as to why someone like Oikawa would strategize with him, and then the realization had hit him that he was being groomed to be Oikawa’s successor the next year, a concept that both terrifies him and sends a shiver of exhilaration up his spine.

He gives the gym a last glass before he enters the clubroom and gets a jolt; Kyoutani is on the other side, staring at the pair of them with those eyes that never lack intensity. Yahaba finds himself unable to break their locked gaze and a sense of gratitude sweeps over him when Iwaizumi-san slaps Kyoutani on the back, forcing the other to be the one to look away and sparing Kyoutani from further scrutinizing him. Kyoutani’s eyes have always had an overwhelming effect on him, holding Yahaba whenever he happens to catch it, which is occurring more and more now that many of their practices are dedicated to building up their coordination and trust for the next year.

Oikawa keeps him locked in the clubroom for almost an hour as they go over different situations and plays, trying to find the best ways to get the team to full effect. He love every minute of it, his passion shining through and Oikawa noting that he’s gotten better at noticing weak spots. Yahaba’s still engrossed in it as they start to leave, he doesn’t even mind that Oikawa’s got his arm around Yahaba’s shoulders again, just keeps talking about how difficult it might be to get Kunimi to learn some back up setting skills. He’s so caught up in their conversation that he doesn’t notice the volleyball headed for his face until it’s too late. 

It occurs to him that if Oikawa hadn’t been holding onto his shoulders he would likely have fallen over from the sheer force behind the ball.

Noises burst up from everywhere all at once, the first being several loud curses that reach his ear from the other side of the gym. The volleyball can be heard bouncing to the ground a few steps away until coming to a stop. Oikawa gives a shrill cry, directly in his ear, at the sight of the blood now dripping from Yahaba’s nose onto his practice jersey. The squeak of sneakers against waxed floor comes closer to them before arriving just before the duo. The final sound Yahaba hears is the click of the clubroom door closing behind his back.

Kyoutani’s voice is the first thing to actually register in Yahaba’s mind, that gruff voice calling out that he’s grabbed the first aid kit. He doesn’t have time to measure much else as Iwaizumi-san shoves a tissue to his face and starts pinching the bridge of his nose. A hand reaches up to switch out the tissue at the same time Yahaba goes to take over from Iwaizumi, he’d recognize that hand anywhere having seen it spike a ball enough times to know that that mole belongs to Kyoutani.

The spiker pushes his hand aside, surprisingly gentle about it despite the scowl settled on his face as always. Kyoutani’s touch is light, holding the tissue to Yahaba’s nose softly. The fingers pinching the bridge of his nose are calloused from years of hard work yet there’s almost tenderness in the way they attempt to stop the bleeding. Their faces are also close together now and as Yahaba looks down once more he finds himself trapped in those eyes the second their gazes meet. He’s looked at Kyoutani’s eyes a lot, more than he’ll ever admit even to himself, but for the first time he sees something there that’s wide and shaking. It huddles in on itself and causes a crease between Kyoutani’s eyebrows for a reason besides anger; Yahaba thinks it might be fear.

Oikawa’s the one that breaks the silence between them, standing somewhat awkwardly to the side with Iwaizumi, coughing deliberately to draw their attention. Yahaba then imagines what they must look like, staring into each other’s eyes with their faces close enough to share breath. He can feel the flush start spread over his cheeks as he springs back from Kyoutani’s hands, still raised in the air. Kyoutani looks as though he may take a step to close the gap between them and Yahaba acts fast to stop it, “I think it might be done now.”

He fingers just above his lip to check for sure and pulls away a dry hand, holding it up to try to ease the worry still etched in those eyes. The blood flow has stopped at least, he’s sure he must still look like quite the sight though from the crusty feeling of dried blood on his face and the slightly squeamish pallor to Oikawa’s skin.

“Alright then, sorry about that,” Iwaizumi says, reaching to get the used tissues and throw them away, “We were doing some serving practice and lost control of the ball right as you guys stepped out, unlucky coincidence.”

Oikawa helps him put the first aid kit away, after some yelling from Iwaizumi to stop being such a baby about a little blood, while Iwaizumi cleans up the floor and Kyoutani puts the volleyball away. Somehow in Kyoutani’s hurry to get tissues most of the contents of the kit had been spilled upon the floor. Yahaba would probably find it funny if he wasn’t the one that it had been for. Eventually everything gets cleaned up and the childhood friends duo leaves, bickering all the while, after entrusting Yahaba to lock up after he gets cleaned up and changed. Kyoutani stays behind as well.

It’s then that it strikes him just how odd it is for Kyoutani to be here still at all, Iwaizumi he can understand as he always waits for Oikawa no matter how long it takes, especially since he usually joins their discussions in the clubroom. Yahaba has never seen Kyoutani stay longer than ten minutes after practice and that was only because the coaches wanted to talk to him about something. For Kyoutani to still be here an hour later, when all the nets have been put up is frankly unheard of. He drops the thought though, before he can misconstrue it to fit his delusions, coming to the conclusion that he’d only stayed to practice with Iwaizumi some more.

He heads towards the bathroom first, wanting to get the blood off and assess the damage his face had incurred. Kyoutani follows behind him and just stands next to the sink, handing him paper towels as needed yet never saying a single word beyond grunts when asked for another. Finally Yahaba can’t take the silence anymore, “So is there a particular reason you’ve accompanied me to the restroom or do you just like the atmosphere?”

That earns him a glare, though more muted than most of the ones he gets, “I just wanted to make sure you were ok, asshole.”

The blood’s all washed from his face and he turns to Kyoutani with the best smile he can muster, the one Oikawa assures him is his prettiest, and sweetens his voice like flowing honey before responding, “Aw, how sweet! If I didn’t know any better I’d say you might care for me, Kyoutani.”

“You’re such a dick. I just don’t wanna be responsible for breaking the face of Oikawa’s favorite, if I stick around much longer I might break you face anyway, pretty boy.”

Yahaba walks out behind Kyoutani whose fists are clenched at his sides; he notes from this angle that Kyoutani’s ears look a bit pink, “I’m not Oikawa’s favorite, besides you wouldn’t hit me. You just admitted you think I’m pretty.”

“Have ya seen the way he hangs off you? If you’re not his favorite than I feel sorry for whoever is, he must actually hang on them like some sort of koala,” There’s a bite to Kyoutani’s voice that makes Yahaba worry his delusions are seeping into his thoughts again. Yahaba thinks that’s probably an apt comparison for how Oikawa treats Iwaizumi. He also notices Kyoutani clearly ignore the part about Yahaba being pretty.

“Is that jealousy I hear? Poor Kyoutani, do you want the captain to drape himself all over you too?” He uses his delusions to tease this time, tweaking them to the likelier though of Kyoutani being jealous of Yahaba, not Oikawa as his thumping heart wishes it was.

Kyoutani’s response does nothing to help the heart pounding against his rib cage, serving in fact to make it worse, “As if, who’d want some broad shouldered weirdo leaning on them!”

Yahaba doesn’t fully process his words before they pour from his lips, soul crushing and secret revealing. Thankfully, he manages to keep his tone teasing, “Then what, you want to be the one with his arm around me?”

Kyoutani stops dead in his tracks at that and terror runs up Yahaba’s spine that maybe he didn’t sound as teasing as he’d hoped. He’s about to try to play it off when Kyoutani turns around towards him, mouth open and with steel in his eyes as well as what looks like fear. Not the panicked fear of earlier though, no this is trepidation that accompanies the minute trembling of Kyoutani’s clenched fists, “Maybe, would that be so bad?”

Yahaba’s mind short circuits, unable to find any words as Kyoutani closes the gap between them the way he had contemplated doing earlier. They’re close enough to share breath again and this time there’s no blood or tissues or awkward teammates to distract them from each other. Kyoutani’s hand reaches up to close that final distance between them, settling on his cheek as if Yahaba’s made of porcelain. His touch is warm and rough against Yahaba’s smooth, rapidly-flushing skin. Before he can stop himself, Yahaba leans into the palm caressing his jaw.

They both draw in a shuddering breath as Yahaba’s hand moves, with a mind of its own, to the back of Kyoutani’s neck. The distance between them lessens with each second until it is no more and their lips have met. Kyoutani’s lips are softer than he’d thought they’d be which, he’ll admit, is something he thinks about way too much. Their lips slot together almost perfectly, needing only a little adjusting for their noses. It’s warm and tender and sweet and Yahaba doesn’t want it to end, but it must as their air supplies start to run low. The reluctance is mutual as they finally pull away, the hand on his cheek staying as if to pull him back in, and Yahaba immediately misses the warmth of Kyoutani against him.

“I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad, no,” He replies, proud of just how even his voice comes out. His hand slides off Kyoutani’s neck and he steps around the boy, walking towards the locker room. He sends a glance to the stunned boy behind him, who has at least managed to turn towards Yahaba once more, and puts his best smile back on, though this time it feels much more genuine, “Now, I still need to lock up so we need to get changed. Afterwards, you can treat me to dinner for hitting me in the face with a volleyball.”

The noise that comes from behind him seems both incredulous and pleased so he tacks on one last thought, giving Kyoutani a wink, “And I’ll treat you to dessert.”

The noise that he hears after that is most definitely a pleased one.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm so proud of myself for not ditching kyouhaba week yet because I'm flaky as fuck. Did my headcanon of Oikawa not being able to handle blood at all shine through enough? Have I been influenced by Close to the Chest too much? What's my obsession with Kyoutani's eyes?


End file.
